User talk:VaporMist/Archive 1
Welcome! Hello VaporMist, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User:VaporMist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 23:20, October 5, 2010 Your images and a question Hi. :) First of all, don't worry - there's no big problem. I just have two things to talk to you about. Concerning the images you've uploaded recently: basically, they're great. However, this site is running under an [Image Use policy], which states that your images need to meet the criteria in order to keep it on this site. The names of your files are fine, but you need to remember to fill out the "Summary" box (when first uploading the image) with a short description of the image, as well as a source as to where you obtained it from. Licensing also cannot be ignored. Please state what the license of the image is so this site doesn't get into any legal trouble. See other images from ] for an example of formatting this information. I have a question not relating to images: the information you have uploaded to a few pages, did you get some of it from The Art of Kung Fu Panda book? I don't have the book myself (but really, really want it!), so I'm just curious... --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk • ) 17:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's kind of hard to tell that you're new. You seem to be doing well compared to everyone else new around here. I congratulate you for that. :) :I think you're seeing a different uploading screen than I do. Is it this Rich Text Editor screen you're looking at? If it is, it's different from my screen (which I think is a normal Wikia edit screen). In either case, you can still add a summary just by editing the file page like normal and adding a section titled "Summary" and that will do the same job (that's why I mentioned to go look at other images on this site - I've had to format just about every one of them because they didn't have a summary). :References, however, I'm not sure what kind of "glitch" you may be looking at. You might be using the Rich Text Editor, and I don't exactly know how everything works on that. Just try the best you can, and if you mess up a page, I'll just fix it and won't mark you down as a vandal. ;) :You're also right about the Wikia Help page. They're doing this weird "clean-up" thing where I think they're trying to re-format the whole site, and so all the Help pages redirect to the main page. If you still want to look at the "Add images" help page, you can view it here. All I did was access an older version of the page before it was redirected. :That's awesome that you have that art book! I want it so bad... In that case, keep adding as much good information as you can find from the book (while referencing, of course). I would've already done so myself if ''I had the book... :For licensing, I think you just misunderstood me. What you're talking about is sourcing, and in that case, yes, put down the URL where you found the image. For the screencaps, just say, "User-uploaded screencap". The licensing that I'm talking about is using a site template to state its copyright status. In the screen when uploading an image, there should be a drop-down list next to "Licensing:" that you can select from to reference the licensing. Most images are usually "Fair use", so default to that if you can't find anything else. And yes, I very much prefer you source the images. It's not like they'll be automatically deleted if they don't have one (that's for me to decide!), but I've made that a requirement in the site's policy because it can get this site into a lot of legal trouble. So please find the sources of your images and put them up when you get the time. :) Like I had said, if you have questions on formatting, you can either look at other images as examples, or I can help out some. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk • ) 00:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) if you had to choose which member of the furious five would you be and why? Kingdomcode 01:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode Hello. Hi, VaporMist. I liked Kung Fu Panda. I watched Kung Fu Panda Holiday on TV. It is awesome. Re:Nice additions Thanks - it cost me a few hours of headache-stimulating code work, but I think it was well worth it! There are still a few things I want to add to it, but I might just sit on it for now and think about it some. Glad you like the new look, though. :) --'§ροττεδςταr' (talk • ) 18:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question about spoilers for the sequel Yeah, it's finally time to start worrying about spoilers. I actually thought about this when I first started revamping the site back in the summer, but I figured it was a long ways off still - ''and I was already tired of making the other boxes and templates the site lacked in. So I decided not to worry about it yet. Well, so much for that plan! :P You're absolutely right, though - we'll need to "sprinkle" spoiler warnings and spoiler tags around the site sometime soon. I suppose I'll look into finding some codes I could possibly use... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 00:11, January 26, 2011 (UTC) happy V day Removed image You have Art of Balance? I want it!!!!! Did you get that by mail order?????MasterArticaKennedy 19:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) But I've ordered The Art of Kung Fu Panda last month and it still hasn't come! My mom doesn't grow a money tree you know!MasterArticaKennedy 20:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sad! Everyones got Art of Balance except for me! Even SpottedStar is planning to get it at Borders...MasterArticaKennedy 01:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) By the way... Isn't Kuo the other chef for Mr. Ping? anyway, once we get the info in, it will be considered spoilers for those who havn't read it!MasterArticaKennedy 04:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Pong Wow, Pong sounds like an awsome character!! I can't wait to read that comic!MasterArticaKennedy 21:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) How are you getting those scans form Kung Fu Crew? It's not supposed to come out until August! :O Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 14:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) 'Kung Fu Crew' is a collection of issues, but some or all of them are out now, they're just sold separately. VaporMist 19:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) So is kung fu crew like a collection of all the kfp comics? TimeCore 20:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) AAAAA DUDE Man that video was awesome, you are the MAN that was a really good comercial, now that the comercial is done any other video idea can be made. It was verry good so i think you should put on the video on the wiki, just remember who give you the idea of the video OK.... hehehe just jocking you are great dude. ATTE Master Green Cat. OMG! The KFP2 DVD cover is so cute! I might get the 2 pack that contains Secrets of the Masters! As a Tigress fan, I must see her in action!MasterArticaKennedy 19:32, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Temutai I'm glad that this whole Temutai thing is all situated! I always thought he would be an !MasterArticaKennedy 2:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL. -- TheSitcomLover 5:25pm, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that! Terribly sorry, I was halfway through uploading all the new concept art when I realized you were uploading the same files! I hope I haven't inconvenienced you in any way! My sincerest apologies if I have. Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 21:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) No, that wasn't an inconvenience. And awesome find by the way! You might want to try adding the right categories and means of sourcing the images in the future though.:) VaporMist 22:31, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Someone must block this troll forever! Hello. You probably noticed this unregistered contributor labeled as 74.243.119.5 keeps writing stupid, delirious and disrespectful comments on my blog post. I already reported him to Spottedstar, but nothing to do, he wrote another comment just to insult The Lion King and used the word "gay" a lot this time (all respect to homosexuals, but I guess using this word here is not a good idea), so I'm reporting to you as well, that troll must be stopped, because he clearly ain't gonna stop himself and will ruin this wiki more. Thanks and goodbye. The Italian Schizoid Boy 16:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :If I can add my input, I think you need to calm down just a bit, Italian Schizoid Boy. Although I agree he could do it in a better way, the unregistered contributor does have a right to express their opinions. If some of his comments and/or opinions are bothering you, it would probably be best just to ignore them. There are trolls everywhere in the world, and merely blocking them isn't going to make them learn any better; in fact, it might just upset them even more and will probably make them want to come back and continue trolling after their block has been lifted. :I think the anonymous user just needs to be told one more time about his behavior, and if he refuses and/or continues with it, then it might be time for a block. But just automatically blocking someone won't make things better. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 16:41, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks for clearing that up. Thanks for clearing up the info about the band, although they do deserve a mention somewhere. Angie Y. 06:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh, question! Where did you read the info on Father Crime and In With the Old? If they're still a part of Season 1, I don't see why they'd be primiering in December 2012.... May I ask what your TV provider is? FaithfulFirefly 17:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) "I remember the KFP writers saying that at the end of Po's story, they saw him as being the next Oogway. Make of that what you will..." Po will be the next Oogway? I could see that in another 50 years, It's Shifu's turn right now though. You're an administator? Didn't expect you to be, not that that's a bad thing, but It must be because you participate everyday, that's how SpottedStar got to be administator, or perhaps you understood everything about the Wikia policies, and that's exactly what you've been correcting SitcomLover's edits. So, how does it feel?MasterArticaKennedy 04:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Problems Hey Vapor, I just tried to upload a new avatar,but it keeps showing a little x on it for some reason, can you help? Atcman1 Editing Other's Accounts Just for future reference, SuperSonicFire is my alt account. Avatar Problems For someone reason,it wont be upload a new avatar...it says im not logged in or dont have permissions... whats going on? Atcman1 the Strategist 02:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah thanks for deleting that unwanted blog of mine. I love ponies and foxes :D ~ Sly the Fox 01:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wiki forum? Yeah, I haven't worked on the forums for a while. I do have plans on using it, but the dilemma I'm currently having against it is for it to turn into a social forum (which I assume is the first thing people would probably think they'd be). I agree that it would be a much more organized way to discuss things, but I'd like it to be only for the benefit of the wiki (like hosting official site voting, community discussions concerning wiki issues, etc). I fear that if it ever turned into a social forum, new topics will be created that don't relate much to editing on the wiki. And because the forums are used as a namespace on the wiki, all edits made to those pages would show up on (and basically spam) the Recent Wiki Activity list, probably to the point that it'll be hard to tell what kind of actual editing has been happening lately. I don't think Wikia allows any control over what appears on the Activity list, so this would definitely be an issue. This is precisely why I've only allowed user blogs to be created instead as a form of social interaction (which I agree is getting a bit out of hand), and also perhaps considering opening an off-site ProBoards forum instead... I understand there are lots of multiple blog topics, but I'm trying my best to keep them organized enough so we don't have to face the potential horrors of spam forum posts. Though I haven't done so for a while, I try to keep the blogs categorized and also delete any multiple topics and/or unused ones. And I, too, am not entirely familiar with how wiki forums work, so I find it much easier (as of now, at least) to deal with user blogs than forum pages. I don't know – I honestly feel like I'm on the fence with deciding what to do with the forums. I'd like the wiki's users to socialize, but not to the point where they think the wiki is a social network or forum in and of itself. I still would like people to remember that this is a site dedicated to creating an accurate encyclopedia, which can only be achieved if users have the desire to edit. If everyone is just socializing all the time, then nothing really gets done... You're free to share with me any thoughts you might have about this decision. You and I should probably be collaborating together more often anyways. :) 18:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Comment on blog Yeah, I did notice you deleted comments from that blog, which I agree probably isn't too appropriate for this site. Although it's not necessarily bringing up anything explicitly inappropriate, it does trigger comments that do. I'll make a notification of its nomination for deletion in the comments, and if nothing has been decided in a few days, then it should probably be deleted. 17:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rollback edit Lol, I figured it was just a mistake. Don't worry, you're fine - I know you're not a troll. ;) I had a good laugh over it. 21:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Why Sibuna3 13:37, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sibuna3 00:21, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Curious Contribution Problem well, I can stop editing my profile page, but really, I am not that good at editing pages, and I usually use this wikia to chat with my new friends.. if this is a problem, I can just stop coming to this wikia if that is the case. Atcman1 the Strategist 21:28, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry! I will immediately stop editing my profile so much! Im sorry, for that. So, i will stop it 14:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC)hArdiii. Re:KFP forum Lol, I'm the coding master around here, huh? :) All I know is self-taught, though, and only in the past two years since I've been around here... But yeah, sure, I'd love to have a look at it! I'm not too sure I'd be of much help, though. I was an admin of a ProBoards forum a few years back, and I think it's a bit different since I last remember it. I can only recall some of the basics of ProBoards' codes, like bolding or italicizing text, but I used to be able to make tables and marquees and other stuff too. I suppose I could maybe try and re-teach myself a little, and then also give additional suggestions if I have any. I dunno, I wanna help as much as I can, and I'll do my best. :) 14:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :0_0 Did you delete the board? The link is saying the admin opted to remove it from service. I still have a few ideas I want to share with you about it... 16:25, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I don't think you were completely jumping the gun. The board was only created a short while ago and was just barely starting out. No one used it because we didn't do much to advertise it (and that's because we hadn't quite organized it yet). But still, I don't think forums don't have to be completely 100% ready within the week of creating it - just enough so things can be organized later. ::But like you said, it wasn't a great loss. We can now start from scratch if you want, but you said something about using a different board service? I know there are others out there, but was there something in particular you didn't like about Proboards? I'm still choc-full of ideas, but some of them involve layout ideas specific to Proboard code (which I've tried relearning for the past little while - I'm doing well, but I'm not super-pro yet :P ). The rest are basically what kind of forums we should include on the board itself - I'd like to allow plenty of social freedom for the users, but not so much that it turns into random chaos. ::I'll go into more details probably when we work out when and where we should create a new board... 01:37, June 29, 2012 (UTC)